


But now I see

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: Writing Games [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice" (12 minutes)





	But now I see

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice"

Enjolras stopped, a little guiltily. “Sorry. I can’t help it.”

Grantaire sighed, “This is why I didn’t want you to know. Your perception of me has changed.” He met his eyes, “I don’t want you to respect me all of a sudden for mistakes I made when I was another man. That’s not who I am anymore.”

Enjolras frowned, “I am not certain that’s true. The part of a drunkard is just that, I think, a part you choose to play.”

“You were not of this opinion before.”

“I was not looking before. That is my fault alone.” He sat, slowly, across from Grantaire. “I am sorry that you had to reveal something that you would have rather kept hidden. I should not have put you in that situation.”

Grantaire’s eyes softened just a little, “It is not your fault, Apollo. I was already a wreck when I arrived. It was my fault for attending in that state.”

“I should not have pushed.”

“No, you should not have.”

“I don’t know how you can stand to bear it.”

“Some days I cannot.” 

He lowered his head, stared at his hands which had begun to shake imperciptily. “Some days I can hardly breathe.” He looked up at Enjolras, “but most days, being here helps more than it hurts, and I am grateful for that. Grateful to you.”

“Grantaire, I-”

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this space. This is a teaser for what will be a full blown past!revolutionary R fic
> 
> If you liked this, validate me please.  
> Also on tumblr as burntblackfeathers or pentopaperhandstokeys


End file.
